gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Xodarhis
Xodarhis is the founder and self proclaimed leader of The Temple of Xod, and organization that strives to enforce the TOU at all costs, and to encourage other users to do the same. Though his old account is gone, he is still active as the user Xaranid He's also active on the new Smash Switch board again. Origins of the Xod Originally a user among many, the Xod found himself at an impe. He witnessed the cruelty of the world, the blatant disregard for any code of ethics, and the moral weakness displayed by his peers. This world could not stand for itself, and needed a guide back towards the ethereal light of justice. And so Xodarhis cast aside his old identity, and was reborn under a new name. Xodarhis. A name that would ring throughout the ages. A name that would vanquish the evil that had plagued this world for so long. First Light Xodarhis first set foot on the Zelda Wii U board. He had seen firsthand the disarray of this world, and aimed to fight against the darkness where he was most needed. Pre-E3 2014 this land was chaos, and off-topic posting ruled far and wide. Xodarhis began his work, reporting and lecturing those violating the TOU, and all was well. There he gained followers, Disciples of the Light, who worked to support his message. It was a peaceful existence, and as support grew, the Temple of Xod was founded. On one fateful day, true information on the game was released, and the land reverted to justice. While painful to let go, this world needed the light of Xod no longer. Smashing Onto The Scene From there Xodarhis traveled to the Smash Bros for Wii U board and found similar chaos. He would soon butt heads with a vicious user, by the name of Rayquaza, who vied for the shadows. Xod opposed him to his fullest, and soon found himself face to face with the master of this land, Carlisle. While well-intentioned, this ruler was leading his land to ruin, and the Xod was forced to take action against the impending chaos. It is up to the Xod, and his followers, to maintain the peace. The vicious Rayquaza who filled the land with lies and off topic threads of sin was gaining strength, and it was up to the Xod to oppose it. During one fateful day he encountered the Minotauros, evolution of the sacred Pokemon, and made it the symbol of the temple. Mega Minotauros save us all. It was rumored that he was the alt of a similar acting user who modded posts in the name of justice, known as: Hi_Sophia. This has been denied by him, and he stated that he has an inactive alt on the board. For her efforts to maintain the peace, and bring justice to this world, he took Hi_Sophia as his concubine, renamed Empress Sophia, Disciple of Smash. Mission Statement Upon joining GameFAQs we pledge to follow the TOU. Unfortunately, for one reason or another, some people disregard this pledge, casting the Boards into chaos. While off-topic posting is one common violation, this extends to trolling, harment, bullying, and inappropriate behavior as well. The Temple of Xod was founded to maintain the peace - to be the eyes and ears for those who may enact justice, the mods. We are just that - reporting a topic in and of itself does nothing, and all decisions are up to the discretion of a legitimate Moderator. If they wish to turn a blind eye for a minor infraction, then praise be. If they take down an inappropriate topic, then praise be. But make no mistake - we must remain diligent in our purpose. In order to restore peace to this land, we must continue to strive for justice. While some may oppose us, we hope that they shall grow to understand our mission, and perhaps one day join in the restoration of peace. - Xodarhis, Master of the Temple of Xod Praise be to the Temple Praise be to the Disciples Praise be to the Empress Praise be to the Minotauros Praise be to the Xod Random graffiti! Category:Users Category:Losers Category:Temple of Xod Category:Beautiful Man Category:MegaMinoTauros Category:Squidward Category:Sm4sh veterans Category:Users Yoshi2010 hates Category:Friends of Kristoff Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Nohrian Scum Category:Salt